dreamlogosfandomcom-20200223-history
UltraToons Network (United States)
UltraToons Network is a 24 hour cartoon channel by Ultra Limited. UltraToons 2001-2004 On September 15, 2001, UltraToons was launched, with idents featuring of cartoon characters from their TV shows. also from 2001 until 2009, UltraToons' on-air graphics simliar to Global Television Network from 2001 until 2006. 2004-2009 uToons TV 2009-2012 UltraToons became uToons TV in April 2009. UltraToons Network 2012-2013 On May 1, 2012, UltraToons TV is renamed to UltraToons Network. 2013-present On January 5, 2013, UltraToons Network started to use new on-air graphics based to the 2012 logo and similar to Cartoon Network's City and Yes!. The first program to air was Camp Lazlo at 6:00AM. though the changing of the 2013 logo, UltraToons Network still use it. Mad Cow Pictures - UltraToons Network sketch.PNG|A sketch photo was captured by Mad Cow Pictures on June 2012, but it's a development of a revival of CN City from UltraToons Network and featuring Sam Manson and Jazz Fenton (from Danny Phantom; they wearing Samantha and Cathy's clothes from Monster Buster Club). Note: Sam's right arm is incompleted on this sketch, but on the original version, her right arm was complete and the City Hall as well. UltraToons Network ident - Lying Powerpuffs.PNG|Lying Powerpuffs ident, 2013, During the start of SpongeBob SquarePants at 7:30AM, Cartoon Network's Yes! idents is returned, but we used a new idents. The first Yes! ident would featured the Powerpuff Girls lying on a plain red background, and the yellow and white text appears. also it's aired on January 5, 2013. UltraToons Network bumper - Lunchbox of Doom.PNG|Lunchbox of Doom ident, 2013, Cartoon Network's Lunchbox of Doom idents is returned, but we used a new idents (Isabella says: "What'cha Doin'?" on Phineas and Ferb episode Hail Doofania, the Kool-Aid Man is maimed by a baseball on Robot Chicken episode Nutcracker Sweet Richard kicks the porta-potty door on The Amazing World of Gumball episode The End, etc.). This ident is during at the start of Courage the Cowardly Dog for the channel's new look on January 5, 2013. UltraToons Network - Now Then bumper (Concert, Weeknights).PNG|Now/Then: Phineas and Ferb/''Johnny Bravo'' ident, 2013, The first Now/Then ident was during at the end of the episode of Camp Lazlo for the channel's new look on January 5, 2013. UltraToons Network - Now Then bumper (Rethink Avenue; Morning).PNG|Now/Then: Courage the Cowardly Dog/''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends'' ident, 2013, aired on January 5, 2013. UltraToons Network bumper - Now Then bumper (Foster's Home).PNG|Now/Then: Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends/''Cartoon Theater'' ident, 2013, aired on January 5, 2013. UltraToons Network bumper - Coming Up Next (Cartoon Theater).PNG|Coming Up Next: Cartoon Theater ident, 2014, The first cartoon characters as the announcer was Linda Belcher (from Bob's Burgers), and is aired on January 5, 2013. UltraToons Network bumper - Now Then bumper (Sector V).PNG|Now/Then: Squirrel Boy/''Top 5'' ident, 2013, aired on January 5, 2013. UltraToons Network - Now Then bumper (Late-Night).PNG|Now/Then: Evil Con Carne/''The Powerpuff Girls'' ident, 2013, aired on January 5, 2013. UltraToons Network bumper - Now Then bumper (Arcade Room).PNG|Now/Then: Tom and Jerry Tales/''Monica's Gang'' ident, 2013, aired on January 5, 2013. now mew mew power.png|Coming Up Next: Mew Mew Power ident, 2013, The second cartoon characters as the announcer was Amanda Brown (from Mew Mew Power), and is aired on January 5, 2013. now flapjack.png|Now/Then: The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack/''The Simpsons'' ident, 2013, aired on March 24, 2013. 2014 (unused) Last month, it launched a "New Logo Design Competition", many Designers participated in the design competition, after three months of collection, ultimately selected a "Creative Award.", but it wasn't used on air. Utoons network 2014.png|C&G&H's Design was awarded. UTN 2014 2.PNG|The logo is a style of the current Cartoon Network logo. Category:Ultra Limited Category:Fictional Television networks Category:Fictional television channels